Meddling
by L3gendary Ess3nce
Summary: May gets something she didn't know she deserved when she fiddles around in Team Aqua's base of operations. One-Shot smut, yuri.


May is 18, the disclaimer says I only own the story and the rest belongs to the company Pokemon or anything else I mention on this story.

"Now get on with it!" A can hits me in the head.

No need to throw things.

It was huge. Team Aqua had set up a base of operations in Lilycove city, and it was bigger than the damn city itself. I have no idea where they got the money from. They could have spent it in that damn submarine that they stole and could have done all of this without anybody knowing, but then again, they are stupid criminals.

I hopped through the hallway through all their rooms, which consisted of hotel like accommodations for their grunts.

"I reckon the research lab is on the other side." Said Murdock, my Grumpig from his pokeball. "Can you let. Me out now, I can't hear anyone's thoughts..."

"And you don't need too." I said, blushing. Sometimes the rooms I went in were personalized to the grunts' taste, and being criminals, their tastes were...oddly, about a lot of sex. I had already let some prisoners they took as pleasure slaves out and directed them to the exit. I was starting to wonder if their dreams of the new world were going to be reincarnations of Rule 34's Arielle the mermaid.

I ran into another teleportation plate, this one leading me to another set of dorms, but the hallways hinted that these were the admin rooms, as there was fine art hung on the walls and the space separating the doors was greater. The walls were also painted in intricate designs.

"Where is that damned submarine?" I whispered in frustration, peaking around a corner, before traversing down it.

"May, I can help..." Murdock reminded me.

"You are looking for a chance to get out of your pokeball and mess with the stuff here, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. I like science." Murdock replied.

Amazingly enough, the Spoink that I had captured learned quickly, and it's favorite things to do were to rip up the creations of modern day technology and make better things, such as when I left him with my pokedex. When I returned, the pokedex was turned into a mere watch, with qualities beyond Birch's dreams, including a pokeball translator which is always active unless you hit a button. It's very useful, unless you have chatty was amazing that Murdock did all this, but I would prefer to get out of here as quick as possible with the submarine, so I can go back to my plans of defeating the pokemon league.

" _I'm going to have to switch you out, I can hear people. Tell the others_."

"Very well then."

My hand clicked the button softly and I slowly peeked at the other corner. Archie was talking to a very fine redhead. She wore a bandanna similar to mine, and her hair frizzed out all around, but it was tied in a ponytail that looked more like a bush at her hair. She was fantastic in her body-wait, why am I thinking this? Why am I touching myself? I looked down, finding my hand had strayed. I pulled it out of my shorts and-

"Why,hello there?" A seductive voice said in my ear. "Funny finding you here. And what were you doing with that hand of yours?" My hand was out like I was raising it to ask a question. _Shit_, I thought to myself.

"I was-um-nothing-er..."

"You know, nervousness is quite common in people who are lying. I have to experience that with my grunts all the time. I'll have to ask them-or wait, what were they doing when you managed to sneak by.

"If I tell you will you let me go?" I smiled sheepishly, sweat running down my face.

"Maybe. I want to have my fun with you first." With that she switched me around so I was facing her and kissed me on the lips lightly. "By the way, I'm Shelly." She breathed.

I don't know what happened there, but I haven't felt that inflamed with passion since the I had my 'battle' with Flannery.

"She took me by the hand and led me down a hallway, and entered it. A bed shaped like a wailord was visible in the next entryway, and her living room consisted of blue bubbled furniture with a bubble rug and a set of water pokemon themed chairs. She sat me down in a chair that reminded me faintly of an Azumarill.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked, in a voice I couldn't possibly refuse-or was it that I was scared of what would happen to me if I refused.

"Err-Yes?" I replied. I took the time to plan an escape-if I could. And take a better look at her. She wore blue bell bottom tight jeans that accented her long legs. A white and black sleeveless cutoff at her breasts with a traditional pirate skull and bones that took a place in the center of her chest, albeit stretched by her well endowed cleavage. She wore medium sized hoop earrings and her fingernails were in a periwinkle shade. She had fair skin, and she was wearing some open toed shoes with straps on the back of the heel and a slip on, which were decorated curiously with black and blue.

She came back with two glasses of wine and cloth napkins, which she laid at the coffee table before the the two chairs that were there.

"Now, let's forget about those," She said, mentioning the belt which laid around May's waist. "Put them over there. I guarantee no one will steal them, and I promise that I won't." She motioned To a chair over there. I took of my belt hesitantly, the Admiral Ackbar voice screamed in my head that it was a trap. I tossed them over on the chair. Her's had a case for them in a silver ball holder, the stuff rich people use to display their ancestors pokemon cruelly when they don't want to take them out of their balls. Her voice interrupted my sidetracking.

"So, May, why did you come here?" She said, taking a sip of her wine. She looked at the full glass on the table in front of me. "Of course, I didn't poison it. But really, why are you here?"

I mumbled something about the submarine.

"Girl, speak up. I can't hear you.". She said sharply.

"I came here to get the submarine which you guys stole so I can go back to defeating the pokemon league. " I answered.

She chuckled. "May, those goofballs caused this mess. Archie told them to steal the damn blueprints so we could make copies. They didn't know which ones to take, and of course, neither had cared for their pokemon enough to have it evolve into a Crobat and learn Fly, so they stole the submarine. Why the hell do you think Pacifilog city is in ruins?"

She explained. "I wanted him to send someone else, but he said he trusted in his team to get it done right. We would have built the thing, which is what everyone was thinking. At least we didn't burrow into the volcano like Team Magma. They weren't smart enough to set up a base around the volcano."

She took out a cigar from a case from the bottom of the coffee table and slipped it in her mouth, fumbling around in her wailmer shaped handbag.

I took a sip of the wine she had given me, and it tasted nice. Although I wasn't allowed to have alcohol, due to laws, which in part I enforce better than the police around here anyway. That's right, I'm speaking to you, old man in the bushes.

"And then why am I here?" I asked.

"Simple. Of you want to continue the pokemon challenge, we are fine with it. But, you could help us and get rewarded in many ways." She took another drag of the cigar.

"Are you offering a job to me?" The wine had been finished already. I think I need to start watching my drinking.

"May, you've been snooping around in matters we don't want you to be snooping in. Although I'm clueless about flooding the fucking region with water, it seems to motivate our master. Now, I am offering you a job in exchange for a lot of things."

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"Come follow me, and I'll _show_ you." I followed her into her bedroom, and sat on her bed. She took a spot next to me,slipping off her shoes.

"We have significant influence around here. I stared at the TV screen, which was a security camera somewhere in the base. We can get rid of that boy whose been stalking you." She smirked in the dim light of the bedroom. I noticed that she closed the door and locked it.

"How do you know..."

"We know a lot of things May, and besides, wouldn't it feel good..." I felt a hand rubbing my slit through my shorts.

"...If we were friends..." She continued. I moaned slightly.

"This is wrong..." I slightly resisted. Her hand had slipped into my shorts and in my panties, she started to penetrate me with her finger.

"But you know you like it. Just think of all the things we could do together."

"This is wrong...I don't trust you..." I stammered.

"Baby, we can get you anything you desire. All you need to do is help us. This is the first gift out of many."

I felt her unbutton my blouse with one hand and play with my pussy with the other.

She than pulled off my white top and unclipped my red bra that was once under it. She threw it to the side of the bed, and laid down, pulling me with her. I couldn't refuse, and my moral side had faded out. I had done some of this lightly before myself, but...

"Shelly." I whispered.

"Yes dear?" She stopped, teasing me of release.

"More..." I moaned.

She pulled down my shorts and pulled them off of me, and I noticed my red panties were soaking.

"So you like it?"

"Yes...please...do more, Shelly," I moaned. I was starting to consider her proposal if there would be more of this. She removed my bandanna.

"Ah, but I want some fun too!" She giggled. I flipped myself around and began to untie her hair,then I moved down to her cutoff. I untied it and brought it over her head. I was surprised to find she didn't wear a bra. I moved up and started to wrestle with her tongue, my hand unbuttoning her jeans and slipping inside her panties. I set them to work, one fondling her massive breasts, the other playing with her slit. I moved my body down to her breasts and my tongue flicked the nipple of the one I wasn't fondling with my hand. I heard her moan. I sucked lightly, circling my tongue on her nipple. I alternated, giving the same treatment to the other one. She and I moaned frequently. I moved down to her bellbottom jeans, which were stylish. I removed them, slowly, and started to breathe, letting my warm breath stimulate her. She moaned loudly. I slid her panties down her legs and removed them. She picked me up and spun my body so that we were in the 69 position.

"You didn't think I was going to have all the fun, did you?" She said.

I winced as I felt a slap to my ass, but they slowly turned into moans as she kept up with it, and I could feel myself getting wetter. I felt her then start to fondle my ass with her hands and lick my pussy, having removed my soaking pussies, the only barrier.

Not to be outdone by her, I laid my tongue to full assault on her pussy, trying to get deeper in there. I lapped up her juices like a hungry mightyena, their taste slightly bitter, but sweet. I enjoyed every lick, and I moaned as I received the same treatment from the other side. I dug my tongue and flicked her insides, and that sent her over the edge as she moaned loudly and her juices flowed into my mouth. I felt myself coming after that, Shelly doubling her efforts and enjoying the result as I nearly screamed in pleasure.

I laid next to her, and we both were about to fall asleep, our arms in each others.

She kissed me on my lips and asked,

"So, how about it?"

Yeah, umm...bad transition into it, I didn't like the transition at all, but it was incredibly hard to change it. The second thing I had was something with Brandon, but that was horrible. Anyway, I hope this tells you I'm back!

Any requests, opinions, praise, questions, constructive criticism... They go into the comments section. Flames...eh...I tend to overlook them.


End file.
